Talk:Cremia
Triforce on belt --AF 17:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) nice, add it if you want....'--C2' 17:08, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Its not really worth adding is it? i mean i was just saying,because the triforce pops up everywhere --AF 17:11, 17 August 2009 (UTC) im serious, add it. you know a trivia section, do it.'--C2' 17:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ok ok--AF 17:16, 17 August 2009 (UTC) o and enter after each comment, or put, a : colon. ill show. :c? '--C2' 17:17, 17 August 2009 (UTC) what do you mean? --AF 17:20, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :look at the text i put a colon and it indented the thing. o and i did a little toutch up on the section, kk?'--C2' 17:21, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Oh ok--AF 17:28, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ; yeah. '--C2' 17:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC) The carriage Should Cremia's carriage have a page. It has its own song on the soundtrack, so the track can translate to either "Cremia's Carriage" or "Cremia's Cart". And aside from the (arguably) official name, it kind of plays a role in the plot. So I figured I'd bring it up and see what everyone else thinks. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, as always you catch onto things others may have missed. As for whether or not to include it or not, I'm not sure. Is there much that could be said about it, you think? --AuronKaizer ' 00:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I think if we wanted to make an article for it, we could gather enough valuable information. The main point we would discuss would obviously be when you stand in the back of it and guard the bottles from the Gormon Brothers. Explaining the mechanics of how that works may be a little extensive on a page like "Cremia". That being said, redirecting it here would work too since we've gone this long without it. I guess it comes down to consistency, but in this case, I don't know what would be consistent. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::As far as I know the side quest itself has no page of it's own, and a page like this sounds like it would be a good place to talk about it. We could give it a complete description to which all the other pages could link, rather than trying to explain the details of the quest on "Cremia", "Gorman Brothers", "Romani's Mask", etc..--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::: Arr, my thoughts exactly. It's an ideal setup; we won't even have to come up with some conjectural name for it. "Cremia's Carriage" (or whatever it turns out to be) might be a bit awkward and non-descriptive, but so are some other canon names. --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:56, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::I was musing about having a page for that side quest just the other day over on the Milk Road page and this looks like the perfect opportunity. In short I agree Oni Link 07:13, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Alright, so it seems like the consensus is to make a page for this. What should it be called though? Cremia's Cart or Cremia's Carriage. Our page for the MM soundtrack has it labeled as "cart", but if you google it, a lot of other places are calling it "Cremia's Carriage". --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::If Cremia's Carriage is the more commonly used translation I'd go with that and change it on our sound track page (although I am also slightly drawn towards Cremia's Carriage because I think it sounds a lot better and have no idea why) Oni Link 18:34, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I think it sounds better too. Edit: I'll work on this now with that name. We can always change it later, but it seems like the consensus is in favor of an article. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC)